Knock First
by JazzyFizzleBaby27
Summary: The sun is setting in Blaine's room, and Kurt and Blaine are just laying together enjoying the silence when all of a sudden the door flies open on an angry James Anderson. Reviews are always accepted  EDIT**  I fixed the line breaks so it's not as scary :


_**Ok so I saw a prompt for this on tumblr. Technically I'm not on tumblr until the 18**__**th**__** but... well I have an addiction...  
>The Prompt:<strong>_

What if 3.06 starts with the sun shining into Blaine's room, and they're just laying together enjoying the silence when all of a sudden the door flies open and Blaine's dad is just standing there with wide eyes.

_**anyway... I felt compelled to write something. I've changed it up a bit. Anyway read, tell me what you think etc...  
>One shot unless I get reviews asking for more...<br>Much love, Jazz x**_

_**...**_

Kurt and Blaine were lying together, quietly breathing each other in and kissing every now and then. No words were needed. It was not the first time for them they had been intimate. They were past the awkwardness and were able to be near each other like this. It felt right. Blaine felt comfortable running his hands down his boyfriend's bare side and Kurt was more than happy to let Blaine see him without his hair being in place and looking dishevelled. They were currently listening to each other's breathing, 'Yellow' playing quietly in the background.

Blaine loved this song. He felt it was written about Kurt. His eyes always sparkled like stars were being held captive in them. He didn't think there was a person as amazing and, well, beautiful as Kurt. He felt like the luckiest man alive to have him. Nothing could keep them apart. He tried to actually put in words how much Kurt meant to him but none came to mind. No words were right in expressing the amount of love Blaine had for this incredible man. He looked down at Kurt and saw that he was already looking at him, looking up at him with his bright eyes, sparkling even in the minimal light of Blaine's bedroom.

The sun was setting and the golden light was filtering in through the small window above Blaine's bed. Blaine's mind was at a loss as to how one person could be so beautiful. Kurt, as though hearing those thoughts, dipped his head and blushed lightly, his cheeks turning a dusky pink. Blaine gently brought Kurts face up and kissed him, marvelling at the fact that they were together and how much they meant to each other. Blaine almost didn't want to break from the kiss but he needed to tell Kurt something.

"I love you Kurt. You can't even begin to understand how much you mean to me. I know we're only young but... I can't see a future for me without you in it."  
>Kurt smiled. A bright smile that made his nose crinkle and his eyes light up. Blaine was the only one to really see Kurt smile; everyone else only saw a weak shadow of this.<br>"Blaine I-"Kurt was about to reply when the door to Blaine's bedroom was flung open, the handle smacking into the wall.  
>An older man with Dark hair gelled back much like Blaine's, was standing in the doorway, his hazel eyes raking over the two topless boys with none of the warmth that Blaine's eyes held , face twisted into a disgusted snarl. The boys both instantly snapped the blankets around themselves. Kurt was surprised and Blaine looked terrified. Kurt knew instantly that this man was James Anderson, Blaine's father, but had no idea why the man was in Blaine's house seeing as the Anderson's had been divorced since Blaine came out a few years ago.<br>"D-Dad? W-What are you doing here? " Blaine stuttered out.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I tried to stop him bu-" Steffania tried to explain but was cut off.  
>"He is still MY son Steffania, unfortunately, and if I want to see him I will. Get out of that bed boy. We need to speak."<br>"James, you have no right barging into MY home and disrupting my son like this! Get out! You gave up your right to see him when you all but disowned him. Or don't you remember?"

Steffania Anderson was only a short woman, barely reaching James' shoulder but she made up for it in the way she spoke. Kurt loved Steffania. They were very similar, always quick with a sarcastic and witty response and both were very well dressed. Steffania welcomed Kurt into her home with open arms, joking with Blaine that if he ever broke Kurt's heart, she would adopt Kurt and kick him to the curb. Kurt tried to remember a happy and laughing Steffania because the woman in front of him now was terrifying. Her eyes were dark with anger and her face was twisted into a look of pure rage at her ex husband. James looked about ready to walk right back out and never return but he seemed to shake that thought out of his head quickly, glancing back at the boys still wrapped in the blankets watching the adults arguing.  
>James' gaze shifted from Blaine to Kurt, his mouth twisting into a sarcastic smirk.<p>

"So, you're the little fairy my so-called son has been associating with? Why am I not surprised. You look just like I thought you would. You sure 'he' isn't a girl?" he questions Blaine as his gaze drops back to him.  
>Kurt shrank back from the cruel words. Steffania had had about enough at this point.<br>"Kurt is an incredible young man James. You would be lucky to have half the character that he has. I'm proud of our son for choosing him as his boyfriend! Now, if you don't mind, and even if you do, get the hell out of my home!"  
>"Steffania, it's not natural! How can you ignore the fact that that boy, the one you gave birth to, has become this disgusting-"<br>"Finish that sentence. Go on. "

This didn't come from either Blaine or Steffania. Kurt was standing up, fully clothed now having shrugged into Blaine's t-shirt that was hanging on the end of his bed. Blaine had never seen Kurt look so furious. Blaine was worried for his boyfriend though. Kurt didn't know what his poor excuse for a father was capable of. He did. Blaine had never told Kurt about what his father had done to him before the divorce.  
>He still had flashbacks of the beatings he would receive, how he would get battered and bruised at the hands of the man that once loved him.<br>Blaine went to say something but Kurt interrupted him before the first word was uttered.

"No Blaine. Let him say what he wants. How we shouldn't even exist. How it's a sin against his 'God'. You know what the job of a real parent is? To love their child unconditionally. How dare you barge in here and accuse Steffania for doing her job by loving her son no matter what his life choices are? She is more of a parent than you could ever hope to be."  
>James Anderson stood in shock staring at this boy as he spat those words at him. His face darkened even more as he advanced on the boy, this 'Kurt' that his ex-wife and disgrace of a son defended. James advanced towards Kurt fist raised, cruel smirk back on his face. Kurt stood his ground against the man as he tried to intimidate him; feeling like Karofsky was coming towards him in that locker room again.<p>

"What are you going to do Mr. Anderson? Are you going to punch me?"  
>Kurt saw James' eyes flicker towards his raised fist. Kurt was shaking and internally panicking that yes, he was about to get beaten by this significantly stronger, older man but allowed none of it to show on his face. He held his head up high<br>"Because even if you did it wouldn't change anything. You aren't going to punch the gay out of me or change the fact that Blaine and I are in love. Yes. Your son and I are in love. And in a few years, if he'll have me, I would like nothing more than to marry him."

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was wearing a gobsmacked expression, tears silently making their way down his face. Blaine realized that Kurt was looking at him and pulled his expression together. He glanced back at Kurt and nodded, further tears trailing down his cheeks. Kurt smiled at him and turned back to face an older Anderson. Steffania had stood there stunned behind James as Kurt was speaking. At the shared look between her son and Kurt she went to stand next her son, who was still in the bed and behind Kurt. She was so proud of the strong young man in front of her and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurt quickly glanced back at her then back to the fuming man in front of him.  
>James lunged forward. Steffania and Blaine both called out a warning but it was too late. James' hands clenched the front of Kurts top and he shoved him into the wall. He drew his fist back to hit the boy when another set of hands grabbed James from behind. Steffania gasped and James found himself on the floor before he knew it. Blaine was standing above his father, chest heaving.<br>"Get out of this house. You aren't welcome here. We want nothing to do with you." Blaine turned from his father and went to stand between his mother and boyfriend.  
>"You're as good as dead to me."<p>

James pushed himself to his feet, dusting off his suit jacket as he stood.  
>"Not afraid of me anymore Blaine. Not going to start crying like the fucking little faggot you are then?" James laughed mirthlessly.<br>Blaine drew his hand back and punched his father in the face. James staggered back holding his nose. When James went to retaliate, Steffania stepped forward.  
>"You heard him. Get out and never darken our doorstep again."<br>James stared at the small group in front of him. He saw only loathing and pity in their eyes. Spitting in their general direction, James stalked out of Blaine's room.  
>The three remaining sagged in relief as they heard James thundering down the stairs and out the door, slamming it as he went.<br>"I am so sorry boys. I didn't know he'd come here. He has no real reason to."

"Don't worry mom. The main thing is he's gone now." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand in his.  
>Steffania smiled at the boys and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.<br>"I'll leave you to it then. I'll give a yell when dinner is ready." Steffania said as she made her way to the door.  
>The boys nodded but before she was gone Blaine said<br>"Mom? I just wanted to say thanks for... accepting me."  
>"Oh Blaine. Sweetheart you don't need to thank me. You're my son and I'm proud of you. Like Kurt said. It's my job to look after you and love you unconditionally. You have a smart boy there Blaine. Keep a hold of him." She winked at them and closed the door softly behind her.<br>Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed him.

"You didn't have to stand up to him Kurt. You could have been really hurt."  
>"Blaine, you taught me something. That I could sit back and let the bullies win or I could fight. I stood up for you. For your mom. For us because I love you and you deserve so much better. Courage."<br>Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him again, feeling overcome with love again.  
>"So... You want to marry me huh?" Blaine said with a smirk, covering his real feelings by joking around. He backed Kurt towards the bed.<br>"Hmm... did I say that? Don't know what came over me" Kurt said with a smirk grabbing Blaine by the shoulders and bringing him down on to the bed with him. Blaine hovered over Kurt, supporting his weight on his arms. Blaine smiled and brushed Kurt's hair back from his face.  
>"I want to marry you too. I have been thinking about it for a while. You complete me and I don't know what I'd do without you."<br>"Come here and give me a kiss Mr. Anderson." Kurt said pulling Blaine's head down for a kiss.  
>"Of course future Mr. Anderson" Blaine said grinning as he kissed Kurt.<p> 


End file.
